Une heure par semaine
by Moira-chan
Summary: Une heure par semaine, Laslow enseigne le tango dans l'école de danse de sa mère. Cette année, cependant, deux nouveaux participants sont plutôt loin des quinquagénaires célibataires et des couples battant de l'aile qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir pour élèves. / XanLow, UA


**Titre :** Une heure par semaine  
 **Genres :** Fluff, humour (très relatif), UA  
 **Rating** **:** T  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Xander/Laslow + Camilla, deux ou trois OCs pas très importants, et mentions de quelques autres personnages.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fire Emblem: Fates appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Une heure par semaine, Laslow enseigne le tango dans l'école de danse de sa mère. Cette année, cependant, deux nouveaux participants sont plutôt loin des quinquagénaires célibataires et des couples battant de l'aile qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir pour élèves.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Revenue de vacances et ayant enfin plus ou moins rattrapé la bêta-lecture que j'avais en retard, j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire ce... relativement long OS. Le XanLow est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, notamment parce que j'adore Xander (ce prince charmant quoi ;w;), et aussi parce que j'adore Laslow... D'ailleurs, Laslow est le genre de personnage dont c'est à la fois facile et plaisant de se moquer, donc je vous préviens, il prend cher dans cet OS /bam/  
Sinon, c'est un UA moderne, donc pas de spoilers sur le jeu (à part sur certains dialogues de soutien, si vous ne savez pas qui sont réellement Laslow et deux de ses camarades). Eeeeet j'ai écrit ça sur une alternance de chanson française des années 80, de Carly Rae Jepsen et de la BO de Flashdance, donc... C'est à lire sur de la musique marrante qui donne envie de danser, j'imagine ! xD

* * *

 **Une heure par semaine**

Non sans un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge au fond de la salle de danse, au-dessus des grands miroirs qui couvraient tout un mur dans la largeur, Laslow se laissa tomber sur le petit banc et attrapa d'un geste vif le porte-bloc dont la grosse pince empêchait de glisser la liste des élèves du cours.  
 _Tango débutants, vendredi 20h-21h._ Et la toute première leçon de l'année n'allait pas tarder à commencer – d'ailleurs, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'y songer que, déjà, la porte de la salle s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer… le public typique de ce cours qu'il donnait depuis trois ans déjà, à vrai dire : une quinquagénaire à l'air plutôt bien conservée, un peu trop maquillée, mais dont le sourire enjoué rendait les rides plutôt agréables à regarder.

« Bonsoir, c'est bien ici, pour le tango ? »

Allez, la pause était finie.  
S'armant de son sourire le plus digne du grand séducteur qu'il était, Laslow quitta le banc d'un bond et s'approcha de sa nouvelle cliente, son porte-documents dans une main comme il lui tendait l'autre.

« Ici-même, madame, et vous avez devant vous votre professeur. Puis-je connaître le nom de celle à qui appartient ce charmant regard ? »

En face de lui, la femme laissa échapper un gloussement flatté, et les lèvres de Laslow ne s'en étirèrent que plus sincèrement encore. Sa mère, à qui appartenait le studio _Danse Inigo_ (il grimaça intérieurement), avait dû longuement insister pour qu'il accepte de donner le cours de tango ; maintenant qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire naître chaque semaine la joie au visage de ses sympathiques clientes, cependant, il ne s'en passerait plus pour rien au monde. Certes, les cinquantenaires à la recherche du grand amour et les couples désespérés de raviver la flamme après une crise de la quarantaine qui fréquentaient ce cours étaient bien loin des jolies jeunes filles que sa mère espérait lui faire rencontrer en l'engageant ici, mais…  
Au bout de vingt-quatre ans de rejets, de ruptures, de cœurs brisés et de malchance amoureuse si constante que c'en était presque risible, Laslow avait appris à s'y faire. Si âme sœur il avait, ce ne serait pas dans cette salle qu'il la trouverait – il avait donc cessé de la chercher depuis longtemps, et préférait se contenter de trouver plaisir à faire sourire les (trop rares) femmes qui acceptaient de le fréquenter.

« Anita, répondit alors sa cliente, les joues rosies, sans doute à l'idée qu'on lui trouve encore quelque charme à son âge. Anita Hermann. »

Et puis, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas désagréable de voir des dames apprécier sa compagnie et ses flatteries, pour une fois.  
Il chercha un instant le nom dans sa liste, puis cocha la case correspondant au premier vendredi d'octobre.

« Fantastique, Anita – je peux vous appeler Anita ? Appelez-moi Laslow. Je vous laisse vous installer, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

Effectivement, les autres ne tardèrent pas ; comme le jeune homme s'y était attendu en lisant les dix-sept noms de la liste que lui avait fournie sa mère, il y avait plusieurs couples mariés, et un nombre étonnamment similaire d'hommes et de femmes entre quarante et soixante ans, soit célibataires, soit inscrits ensemble dans le but de faire mieux connaissance. Mais aussi et surtout, il y avait Georgette, l'octogénaire toujours si guillerette qui fréquentait le cours pour débutants depuis que Laslow le donnait, et qu'il aimait appeler _sa préférée_ – et il fut si heureux de la voir pour la troisième année consécutive qu'il ne put résister à l'envie de s'incliner pour embrasser le dos de sa main lorsqu'elle arriva. En riant, elle le traita de _grand fou_ , et le son de sa voix réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme ; c'était un peu ridicule, sans doute, mais elle lui avait manqué.

« Très bien, très bien, dit-il après qu'il eut fait asseoir sa Georgette sur le petit banc de la salle. Alors… est-ce que nous sommes au complet ?  
– Excusez-moi ? »

Les yeux de Laslow s'écarquillèrent un peu et il se tourna en direction de la porte, d'où venait la voix grave qui venait de parler-  
La surprise fit s'ouvrir ses paupières plus grand encore. Dans la salle venait d'entrer un homme, un grand blond aux épaules larges et à l'air sérieux, mais pas un énième cinquantenaire, non – à en juger par sa peau lisse et pâle, ses yeux vifs, la courbe digne de ses lèvres, les belles boucles dans sa nuque, il n'avait pas trente ans, et les muscles de ses bras qu'on devinait sans peine sous sa chemise blanche un peu serrée étaient…  
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de dévisager très inélégamment un client, Laslow cligna des yeux et se pencha sur son porte-documents dans un vain espoir de cacher les légères rougeurs à ses joues, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Ah, oui, et, heu… V-Vous êtes ? bafouilla-t-il, bien loin de l'assurance qu'il possédait habituellement lorsqu'il donnait cours.  
– Xander De Nohr, répondit l'inconnu.  
– Et je suis Camilla. »

Le professeur releva la tête, étonné de la voix qui venait de parler – puis il remarqua la jeune femme qui accompagnait le nouveau participant du cours, qu'il n'avait même pas vue alors qu'elle était sans doute arrivée en même temps que son partenaire. Une dame plus que charmante, au demeurant, avec ses longs cheveux dont le violet s'alliait à merveille au noir de sa robe, qui mettait d'ailleurs très en valeur ses formes généreuses ; mais…  
Sur la liste figuraient, l'un en-dessous de l'autre, les noms de Xander et Camilla De Nohr, et Laslow sentit naître dans sa poitrine une douleur qu'il détestait y ressentir. _Un couple marié_. Vu la beauté de l'un comme de l'autre, ce n'était pas étonnant – et pourtant le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.  
Enfin. Il s'était promis de cesser d'espérer un jour trouver l'amour parmi ses élèves ; il était peut-être temps qu'il s'y tienne.

« Parfait, déclara-t-il donc, comme il notait la présence de ces deux nouveaux participants au premier cours et évaluait sa liste d'un œil satisfait. Tout le monde est là, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer ! »

Son vague à l'âme aussi vite disparu qu'il était arrivé, le professeur tapa deux fois dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves, puis se présenta rapidement, invitant du même coup tout un chacun à appeler les autres par leur prénom pour plus de convivialité. Le cours débuta, ensuite, par une présentation des bases, à commencer par la façon dont on devait enlacer son partenaire – Laslow invita sa grande amie Georgette à en faire la démonstration avec lui, bien sûr, puisqu'elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art de tenir son dos droit, et expliqua dans le même temps comme il fallait positionner ses mains. Une fois certain que tous les participants du cours avaient eu le temps d'admirer l'exemple, il désigna un partenaire à celles et à ceux qui n'en avaient pas encore, puis laissa chaque couple tenter d'adopter la bonne position.

« Il faut poser votre main un peu plus haut dans le dos d'Anita, Jean-Pierre. Une si belle femme, vous devez la maintenir près de vous si ne voulez pas qu'on vous la vole ! »

Anita gloussa et Laslow, fier que sa remarque ait fait son petit effet, sourit. D'une main, il attrapa le poignet de Jean-Pierre et le guida de sorte à ce qu'il se place correctement.

« Voilà, maintenant, redressez un peu les épaules, Anita. Soyez fière. »

Il accompagna sa consigne d'un clin d'œil, puis quitta Jean-Pierre et Anita pour s'en aller évaluer la posture d'un autre couple. Rapidement, il s'arrêta auprès de chaque duo, corrigea la position d'une main ici, la hauteur d'une autre là, et bientôt il arriva à ceux de ses élèves dont il avait le plus remarqué l'arrivée.  
Et il haussa un sourcil. Dire que la position de Xander et de Camilla était _mauvaise_ aurait été… un compliment ; c'était, à vrai dire, la première fois qu'un couple de participants à son cours parvenait à imiter si mal l'exemple qu'il donnait en début de séance.

« C'est… bien, commença-t-il sans rien perdre de son sérieux, votre dos est bien droit, Xander. En revanche, c'est la main droite de Camilla qu'il vous faut prendre.  
– Oh, fit l'autre homme, accompagnant sa réponse d'un froncement de sourcils. C'est-à-dire… »

Il lâcha sa partenaire et s'efforça d'inverser sa position, mais plaça sa main bien trop bas dans le dos de Camilla. Laslow le lui fit aussitôt remarquer, toujours d'un ton à la fois professionnel et léger, et il changea encore mais échoua encore – sans compter que son autre main avait bougé entre-temps, tout comme ses épaules étaient à présent bien trop tendues, et… L'air encore plus sérieux qu'auparavant, il avait l'air de vouloir bien faire ; mais chacune de ses tentatives se soldait par un échec qui le frustrait plus encore, tant et si bien que c'en était presque… _mign-  
_ Jusqu'ici silencieuse, Camilla laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« Excusez-le, Laslow, la danse n'a jamais été son fort, expliqua-t-elle calmement comme elle s'éloignait de celui qui devait être son époux. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui montrer à nouveau l'exemple ? »

Tout en parlant, elle lui tendit les bras ; il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son professeur passe un bras autour de sa taille, l'attire contre lui, et prenne sa main dans le geste le plus correct qui soit.

« Si cela me permet d'enlacer une femme aussi belle que vous, il est pardonné, déclara-t-il, son air le plus charmeur au visage.  
– Hihi ! Ne soyez pas trop flatteur, Laslow, ou je pourrais vous confondre avec un vulgaire dragueur du dimanche. »

Oups – elle était mariée, c'était vrai. Laslow mordit sa lèvre, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître affecté, mais bien conscient qu'il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent. Il aimait complimenter et séduire, c'était vrai, mais il était tout aussi vrai que toutes les femmes étaient belles à ses yeux et que ses flatteries, bien que sincères, n'avaient pas de but plus poussé que de faire naître un sourire aux lèvres de ces dames – même lorsque la dame en question était la ravissante Camilla. Il devrait faire attention à ce qu'on ne se méprenne pas sur ses intentions, à l'avenir.

Ayant fini de montrer l'exemple, il lâcha Camilla et la rendit à son partenaire, puis prit quelques instants encore pour ajuster la position de Xander. C'était un peu mieux, cette fois-ci, heureusement ; Laslow n'eut qu'à descendre un peu sa main droite et à tenter de détendre ses épaules. Mais sa main était grande, ses doigts puissants, ses épaules larges, et l'air à son visage, toujours si sérieux, presque sévère, et pourtant il voulait tellement bien faire…

« Voilà, c'est parfait, comme ça », conclut-il.

Puis Xander le remercia de sa voix grave mais sincère et Laslow se détourna du couple presque à contrecœur. Ils étaient… intéressants, tous les deux – enfin, surtout l'époux, mais le cours devait continuer et il valait mieux pour Laslow qu'il ne se sente pas attiré par un homme marié.  
Il le savait.  
Il en était tout à fait, absolument conscient.  
Et pourtant… la suite de l'heure fut presque un véritable calvaire ; car Xander faisait des erreurs, et Camilla l'appelait en riant, et à chaque fois le beau blond fronçait ses sourcils et redoublait d'efforts et se crispait puis détendait ses muscles et- et il y avait la gratitude dans son regard, dans son _sourire_ , lorsqu'enfin il y parvenait, l'assurance qui revenait dans ses traits quand il progressait, et un sentiment _qui n'aurait pas dû exister_ pinçait le cœur de Laslow à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que ses deux clients étaient. _Mariés_.

Le cours finit par se terminer, heureusement. Laslow, qui avait dansé toute la leçon avec Georgette tant pour continuer de montrer l'exemple que parce que le nombre des participants était impair, s'en sentit presque soulagé ; il aimait beaucoup enseigner le tango aux quinquagénaires, mais… avec Camilla et- non, avec Xander dans la salle, c'était différent.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, mon petit Laslow, lui dit gentiment Georgette tandis qu'il l'aidait à enfiler son manteau. Prenez bien soin de vous, d'accord ?  
– Je n'y manquerai pas, ma mie », répondit-il avec un sourire – mais son esprit était ailleurs.

 _Ailleurs_ , dans le sens de _focalisé sur le dos de Xander_ , qui quittait la salle.  
C'était une très mauvaise idée, de promener ainsi ses yeux sur les omoplates qu'on devinait sous sa chemise. C'était une très mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs, de s'intéresser à lui tout court. Non seulement parce que c'était un homme, et que si Laslow n'avait aucune préférence quant au sexe de son partenaire, les hommes susceptibles de lui rendre ses affections étaient bien moins nombreux que les femmes (bien que, dans l'absolu, les femmes de son âge ne soient pas nombreuses à l'apprécier non plus). Mais aussi parce qu'il était marié, surtout – et parce que c'était son élève, parce qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis une heure, parce qu'il ne savait littéralement rien de lui sinon qu'il était aussi séduisant que décidé à réussir à danser un tango correctement-  
Et puis, si ça se trouvait, son épouse et lui n'étaient là que pour un cours d'essai et ne reviendraient pas la semaine d'après.

* * *

Mais ils revinrent.  
Et au deuxième cours, Xander accepta de changer de partenaire et se montra plus consciencieux encore, malgré ses multiples erreurs ; au troisième cours, Camilla et lui arrivèrent les premiers et il se proposa d'aider Laslow à faire l'appel ; au quatrième cours, il porta jusqu'au petit banc Anita qui avait foulé sa cheville-  
Et lorsqu'au sortir du cinquième cours il se précipita, _revint sur ses pas_ pour tenir à Laslow la porte qui risquait de se refermer sur lui, le jeune professeur le remercia et maudit sa tendance à tomber amoureux beaucoup trop vite.

Cinq heures. C'était le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, jusqu'ici, et pas une fois ils n'avaient été en tête-à-tête ; toute la leçon, Xander dansait avec Camilla ou avec une autre dame, tandis que Laslow guidait Georgette ou celle qui n'avait pas de partenaire. Cinq heures, qui plus est dans ces conditions, ce n'était pas assez pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un – alors pourquoi le cœur de Laslow s'emballait-il _à chaque fois_ qu'il imaginait se tenir à la place de Camilla dans les bras de son élève ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il y pense presque tous les jours, même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas cours ?

Ce n'était pas sérieux. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être sérieux. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de foudre, oui, forcément, une passion temporaire dont la flamme s'éteindrait aussi vite qu'elle avait pris. Il suffisait que Laslow soit patient, pense à autre chose, s'abandonne une nuit dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre peut-être, et il oublierait Xander de lui-même… Réalisant ce à quoi il venait de songer, il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ce n'était absolument pas son genre, de faire des trucs pareils !

Comme terrassé par la honte et sa propre timidité, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et attrapa l'un de ses oreillers, contre lequel il enfouit son visage. Il avait vingt-quatre ans et il se comportait comme une collégienne qui vivait ses premiers émois – _fantastique_. Heureusement, le peu d'honneur qui lui restait parvint tout de même à le dissuader de passer un coup de fil à son meilleur ami pour tout lui raconter et lui demander son avis ; ce n'était pas comme si Owain était particulièrement de bon conseil dans ce genre de cas, de toute façon. Enfin, quoique… Se tournant de sorte à se retrouver sur le ventre, son oreiller toujours contre lui, Laslow jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres brillants de son radioréveil. Vingt-deux heures. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était rentré de ce fameux cinquième cours, et il n'avait toujours rien mangé, sinon un petit pain avant la leçon.

Non sans un dernier soupir, il se résolut donc à enterrer sa dignité déjà bien meurtrie, puis attrapa son téléphone.

Il passa la soirée devant sa télévision, une part de pizza à la main, à regarder Owain commencer une énième partie de Final Fantasy XIII et à écouter les interminables discours dont seul son meilleur ami avait le secret. Ce fut efficace ; aussi ne s'arrêta-t-il pas en si bon chemin, et tout au long de la semaine qui suivit, il prit bien soin d'occuper chaque instant de son temps libre. Il organisa d'autres soirées avec Owain, se proposa d'assister sa mère dans les cours qu'elle donnait normalement seule, accompagna même son amie Severa lors d'une de ses après-midi de shopping (dont ses bras ne ressortirent pas intacts, malheureusement, puisqu'elle en profita pour lui faire porter tous ses sacs) – tant et si bien que, lorsqu'arriva vendredi et, avec lui, le prochain cours de tango, pas une seule fois il n'avait repensé aux yeux brun sombre et au regard teinté d'inquiétude sincère qui avaient fait frémir son cœur la semaine précédente.  
Enfin. Si, quand même une ou deux fois. Mais encore une semaine ou deux de ce traitement, et il parviendrait à oublier son attirance pour Xander, il en était sûr.

« Vous avez l'air bien reposé, mon petit, lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer Georgette lorsqu'il l'accueillit, ce soir-là. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça !  
– Merci, ma tendre amie, lui répondit-il aussitôt, avec un clin d'œil. Soyez assurée que je redouble d'efforts pour être à la hauteur de votre beauté.  
– Oh, le vilain tombeur ! »

Georgette rit de bon cœur, et Laslow se joignit à elle. Les élèves du jeune homme arrivèrent les uns après les autres et il se hâta de compléter sa liste de présence ; ne manquaient à l'appel qu'Anita, dont la cheville n'était pas encore rétablie, et…  
Surpris, le professeur leva la tête et balaya la salle d'un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Camilla est absente ? demanda-t-il, d'autant plus incertain que Xander, lui, était bel et bien là (dans une chemise dont le rouge lui allait à merveille).  
– Elle est souffrante, confirma cependant le beau blond, sourcils froncés et bras croisés. Mais étant donné mon piètre niveau, elle a insisté pour que je vienne quand même… »

Sa déclaration suscita quelques rires légers de la part de certaines dames du cours, et… est-ce que Xander rougissait ? Oh, non, c'était trop – juste beaucoup trop _adorable_ pour que Laslow n'en sourie pas lui aussi.

« Voyons, ne dites pas ça de vous, voulut-il le rassurer, la tendresse peut-être un tantinet trop évidente dans son regard. Vous progressez.  
– Je l'espère, Laslow, soupira l'autre homme. Je l'espère.  
– Je peux vous en assurer. »

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil rassurant à son élève, et ce dernier lui rendit un sourire-  
Un sourire si discret mais sincère et en même temps _séduisant_ que, l'espace d'un instant, Laslow en oublia de respirer. Puis il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à craquer sur un homme marié dont il s'était promis d'ignorer la beauté à compter de maintenant, et il se hâta de commencer le cours. Il prit quelques minutes pour exposer à ses élèves ce qu'ils travailleraient aujourd'hui, comme toujours, avant de passer aux exercices pratiques ; il alluma alors la chaîne hi-fi qui diffuserait la musique à bas volume, et…  
Les duos se formèrent d'eux-mêmes, les couples restant ensemble et les célibataires changeant peut-être de partenaire par rapport à la semaine dernière – mais avec Anita blessée et Camilla malade, ils n'étaient plus que sept femmes pour huit hommes, sans compter Laslow, et Xander resta seul.

« Vous serez mon partenaire pour cette leçon, j'imagine ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers son professeur.  
– Ah, heu… Oui, bien sûr. »

 _Bien sûr_.  
En tant que responsable du cours de tango, Laslow avait le devoir de participer à la leçon lorsque le nombre des élèves était impair ; il prenait d'ailleurs grand soin de toujours trouver le temps, au moins quelques fois par an, d'emprunter ces dames à leur partenaire ; mais Xander…  
Ça ne le dérangeait pas de danser avec un autre homme. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et puis, les nombreuses années de tango et d'autres danses qu'il avait faites lui avaient appris à endosser les deux rôles sur la piste, quel que soit le style ; mais Xander n'était simplement pas n'importe quel _autre homme_.  
Et Laslow en eut la confirmation sitôt qu'il attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui.

De la paume puissante qu'il posa dans son dos aux doigts à la peau calleuse qui prirent les siens, en passant par ses épaules toujours si fières et imposantes, et les traits si sérieux, si concentrés de son visage, il était- Enfin, sa posture n'était pas parfaite et son regard plus focalisé sur la position de sa main levée que sur son partenaire, mais… Lorsqu'ils se tenaient ainsi, leur torse se touchait presque. S'il ne levait pas suffisamment la tête, les yeux de Laslow ne se posaient bien malgré lui que sur la clavicule de son élève, que le col de sa chemise laissait bien visible ; et il sentait se contracter sous ses doigts les muscles du bras droit de Xander, là où il avait posé sa main.  
 _Ah_.  
Ça y était – il avait chaud aux joues et les battements de son cœur perdaient de leur régularité. Il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il respire. _Allez, Laslow, respire !_

« Bien, allons-y. »

Il manquait à sa voix son assurance habituelle, mais qu'importe ; si ses élèves le remarquèrent, ils n'en dirent rien, et Laslow aurait été bien trop déconcentré pour entendre leurs éventuels commentaires, de toute façon. La leçon commença donc – et s'écoula à la fois bien trop lentement et beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Pendant toute l'heure, et à chaque exercice qu'ils effectuèrent ensemble, les mains chaudes de Xander empêchèrent son professeur de prêter trop d'attention aux mouvements des autres participants du cours ; il se retint de rougir et parvint à empêcher l'étourdissement de s'emparer de lui, même alors que le blond le maintenait fermement et lui jetait de temps à autre un regard interrogateur, soucieux de bien faire, mais les mots ne cessèrent de lui manquer lorsqu'il voulut corriger sa posture ou lui donner des conseils, et… Non, non, ça n'allait pas – il ne pouvait pas faillir à ses devoirs d'enseignant juste parce qu'il se retrouvait à danser avec le plus séduisant de ses élèves.

Alors il se reprit, au bout de la première demi-heure, en s'efforçant de se concentrer plus sur les adorables boucles blondes et le petit air un peu mal à l'aise de Xander que sur son torse musclé, et ça fonctionna. Il le fit se redresser, placer sa main plus haut, adopter une posture moins rigide, enchaîner les pas avec plus de fluidité, et _ayez confiance en vous, Xander, c'est vous qui devez guider votre partenaire_ ; puis le cours s'acheva et Laslow n'eut à nouveau pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il salua Georgette, qui quitta la salle avec son habituel gentil sourire et un petit signe de la main.

Soudain épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le banc et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'il gardait toujours sur la chaîne stéréo. Malgré les efforts qu'il avait fournis en deuxième partie de leçon, il sentait encore dans ses narines le parfum que portait Xander, et il n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir son visage concentré, la tête inclinée, mais les yeux qui ne le regardaient pas, trop occupés à fixer ses pieds pour être sûr de limiter les faux pas…  
Un sourire fatigué mais heureux étira les lèvres de Laslow. Ce n'était pas bon, _vraiment_ pas ; mais Xander était tellement-

« Laslow ? »

Brusquement ramené à la réalité, le jeune homme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux – pour remarquer qu'un de ses élèves était encore là, non, que _Xander_ était encore là, seul et debout au milieu de la salle de danse.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Xander, vous… Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

L'autre homme parut réfléchir un instant.

« Oui, finit-il par avouer, les sourcils froncés comme lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la position de son bras n'était pas correcte. Au risque de vous paraître étrange, je voudrais savoir si… »

D'un signe de la tête, Laslow l'encouragea à continuer.

« Enfin, est-ce que… vous donnez des cours particuliers ? »

Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent.  
Normalement, non. Mais pour Xander ?

Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas. Cet homme était _marié_ , grands dieux, il avait une _épouse_ qui venait avec lui au cours de tango tous les vendredis soirs, avec laquelle il échangeait des sourires lorsqu'ils dansaient, et que Laslow entendait parfois lui parler des bons résultats scolaires de _notre adorable petite Corrin_ pendant la leçon – il était impossible qu'il voie Laslow autrement que comme un simple enseignant, alors non, vraiment, il ne devait pas-  
Mais ses lèvres bougèrent sans son accord, et son cœur répondit sans demander à la raison son avis.

« Ah, heu… Oui. »

Normalement, non.  
Mais pour Xander ? Sans la moindre hésitation.

« Excellent, conclut alors le blond, l'air soulagé. Je vais m'adresser à la réception, dans ce cas. »

Une tiédeur inhabituelle s'emparant de sa poitrine, Laslow lui sourit.

« Camilla sera ravie de me voir enfin m'améliorer. Bonne soirée, Laslow. »

Mais la chaleur dans son cœur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était née, bientôt remplacée par une profonde inquiétude, que le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître comme son élève préféré quittait la pièce – car pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il venait de se prendre à oublier, rien que pour instant, que Xander était marié.

* * *

Le soir même, lorsqu'à la fermeture du studio Laslow retrouva sa mère, celle-ci profita qu'ils fassent ensemble le trajet jusqu'au parking pour l'informer, souriante, qu'un de ses élèves avait spécifiquement demandé un cours privé avec lui et que cette leçon se déroulerait sans doute le mardi soir ; le lendemain, il en reçut la confirmation par e-mail. Et après un long, long week-end passé tantôt à se réjouir de revoir un certain superbe blond, tantôt à se morfondre en se répétant que ses fantaisies ne seraient jamais réalité, tantôt à oublier tout ça devant Final Fantasy XIII en compagnie d'Owain…  
Mardi soir, à huit heures précises, Laslow attendait dans la salle de danse, vêtu de la chemise qui mettait le plus en valeur sa silhouette svelte et un peu stressé. Xander arriva à l'heure, plus beau que jamais, et contrairement à ce qu'il se serait passé dans un mauvais roman d'amour (et _non_ , Laslow n'en lisait pas, il lui était seulement arrivé d'en emprunter à sa mère pour se renseigner sur ce qu'aimait la gent féminine) l'heure qu'ils passèrent en tête-à-tête ne donna pas lieu à plus d'intimité – le cours se déroula de la façon la plus normale qui soit, Laslow parvenant même à mettre son embarras de côté pour conseiller efficacement son élève.

Et Xander s'avéra vite un élève formidable.  
Il passa la première leçon du mardi, ainsi que la moitié de la deuxième, à manquer d'écraser les pieds de son professeur bien qu'il garde les yeux rivés soit au sol, soit sur sa main levée ; puis Laslow trouva en lui le courage de lui demander de ne regarder _que votre partenaire, Xander, imaginez que je suis Camilla_ , et proposa du même coup qu'ils discutent en s'entraînant. En fait, le principal problème du blond était ce sérieux qui le rendait si attirant : à trop vouloir correctement se positionner, à trop s'appliquer pour effectuer les bons pas, il oubliait d'écouter le rythme de la musique et de ressentir la danse.  
Toutes ces choses, Laslow les lui expliqua – et quelques semaines plus tard à peine, c'était avec bien plus de souplesse et d'aisance que Xander passait une main autour de sa taille, l'attirait (le pressait presque) contre son torse et le guidait sur la piste. Entre-temps, Laslow avait appris son âge, à peine trois ans de plus que lui, son métier – commissaire de police, et la tête de Laslow se mettait à tourner lorsqu'il l'imaginait en uniforme – ce qu'il aimait ou non faire dans son temps libre, à quel point son rire sonnait bien, la façon dont la passion teintait son regard lorsqu'il parlait de ce qu'il appréciait, la chaleur de ses paumes et la précaution dans ses gestes…

Au bout de quelques cours, Laslow avait fini par sauter le pas et oser, quoiqu'un peu timidement, l'inviter à le tutoyer ; alors, naturellement, Xander l'avait autorisé à faire de même. Ils avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone, dîné ensemble un soir, Laslow lui avait parlé d'Owain et de Severa et Xander lui avait confié comme son petit frère et ses jeunes sœurs (il en avait trois, apparemment) comptaient pour lui. Pendant toutes ces leçons, il avait écouté son professeur, lui avait répondu, l'avait un peu réprimandé sur sa façon de se comporter avec les femmes parfois, mais sans jamais se montrer agressif ou colérique, puis il avait été gentil, compréhensif, tendre, drôle de temps à autre, appliqué, studieux, carrément _mignon_ même, attachant, compatissant, inquiet pour lui…  
Et maintenant que les beaux yeux et les magnifiques sourires et la voix grave de son élève alimentaient son imagination jusqu'aux heures les plus indignes de la nuit, leur simple souvenir faisant chavirer son cœur à chaque fois, Laslow ne pouvait plus le nier : il était tombé follement, désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureux de Xander.

De sa vie, il n'avait ressenti pareilles émotions que rarement, à vrai dire, et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se passer de celles-ci, parce qu'il détestait plus que tout la façon qu'il avait d'aimer. Ou plutôt, la façon qu'il avait de ne penser plus qu'à l'objet de son affection, comme une adolescente éperdue, et la façon dont il était incapable de le cacher – au point même que Georgette lui avait discrètement lancé, au dernier cours en date : _eh bien, mon petit Laslow, on dirait que notre Xander vous fait de l'effet !  
_ Non. Il ne lui faisait pas juste « de l'effet » ; il l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, il était la raison pour laquelle il attendait si impatiemment chaque mardi et chaque vendredi, et l'idée qu'il était marié lui brisait le cœur au point qu'il avait envie d'en pleurer.

Car à chaque cours en commun, le vendredi soir, Xander continuait de danser avec Camilla ; ils étaient beaux, tous les deux, et avec les progrès qu'avait faits le blond ils formaient désormais l'un des duos les plus talentueux du cours. Alors, on les admirait, on les complimentait tant sur leur façon de danser que sur l'harmonie de leur couple – et quand ils étaient ensemble, ils se souriaient, et Laslow entendait Camilla parler de _notre Elise devient une grande fille_ et de _je suis si fière de notre Leo, tu sais_.  
Mariés, avec des enfants – trois, s'il avait bien compté. Une famille heureuse et accomplie. L'incarnation même du bonheur. Laslow n'avait pas le droit de briser ça ; en fait, il n'avait même aucune chance de briser ça. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Xander de tout son être, et de mourir un peu à chaque fois qu'il devait le quitter, et de se sentir revivre lorsqu'il le voyait- et de rêver de ses bras autour de lui autrement que pour danser, et de vouloir ses mains dans ses cheveux et ses yeux dans les siens et ses lèvres sur les siennes-

C'en était trop.  
Ce n'était que le milieu de l'année, mais Laslow avait l'impression qu'il ne supporterait pas cette situation plus d'un mois encore. Il ne pouvait pas renvoyer Xander et Camilla, cependant, et ne se voyait pas demander à sa mère de le remplacer _sans_ forcément lui expliquer pourquoi il se désistait… Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire : un vendredi soir, à vingt-et-une heures vingt-deux, après que tous ses élèves furent partis, il échangea le CD de tango dans la chaîne stéréo contre un album d'une toute autre musique.  
Et il dansa.

Les pieds nus sur le sol de la salle de danse, sa tenue de tango rapidement troquée contre des vêtements plus confortables, il opta pour une chorégraphie qu'il aimait beaucoup, car c'en était une qu'il avait créée lui-même et qui lui avait valu son diplôme, quelques années plus tôt. Avec l'expérience accumulée depuis, elle lui paraissait presque facile, maintenant, mais c'était en partie pour ça qu'il l'appréciait tant – il pouvait l'effectuer sans trop y penser, pour le plaisir de fatiguer son corps et de vider son esprit, simplement.  
Chaque pas, chaque mouvement qu'il connaissait par cœur, au rythme précis de la musique, l'emportait plus loin de ses problèmes ; les trois double-tours qu'il faisait sur lui-même lui donnaient la sensation d'être libre ; et avec les pirouettes, il se sentait à l'aise, souple, bien dans sa peau. Sauts avant, sauts arrière, roue et même le grand écart, rien ne lui résistait – et cette chanson était une de ses préférées. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il s'abandonne entièrement à la musique et à la danse, les yeux presque mi-clos, concentrés uniquement sur son image qu'il voyait dans les grands miroirs plaqués au mur-  
Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, soudain, trouble le bruyant silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

« Laslow ? »

 _Xander_.  
Laissant échapper un cri bien trop peu viril à son goût, Laslow perdit l'équilibre en pleine pirouette et tomba au sol, sur le dos, en un bruit sourd.  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se redresser, réaliser qu'il était maintenant assis à même le sol de la salle de danse ; puis il tourna la tête vers la porte et ses joues s'empourprèrent plus vite encore qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé possible. Car c'était bien son bel élève qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un long manteau passé par-dessus ses vêtements et l'air un tantinet surpris – et Xander l'avait vu danser.  
Xander l'avait vu danser.  
Xander. L'avait vu. Danser.

« Ce n'était pas du tango, ça, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il d'ailleurs, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais aussi ce style de danse. »

Le visage toujours rouge et brûlant, Laslow ne sut d'abord que répondre.

« Heu, je… bredouilla-t-il, encore essoufflé de sa chorégraphie, tentant désespérément de retrouver son calme. En fait, j'ai, heu… J'ai une formation de danseur contemporain… Et je donne des cours dans l'école de ma mère pour… pour la dépanner, entre deux contrats… »

Mais pourquoi il racontait tout ça, enfin ?! Xander n'en avait rien à faire ! Et puis-

« Aaah, mais c'est super gênant ! finit par exploser le jeune professeur, fracassant plus qu'il ne dissimula son visage contre ses paumes. Je suis désolé, j'ai sans doute fait plein d'erreurs, et puis…  
– Non, non, je t'assure, le coupa alors la voix un peu surprise, un peu amusée de l'autre homme. C'était très impressionnant.  
– Ah ! Heu… M-Merci… »

Laslow avait-il seulement bien entendu ?  
Xander l'avait complimenté. _Xander l'avait complimenté_.  
Son cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure. Danser seul était censé lui permettre de se détendre ; mais la soudaine apparition de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes avait eu l'effet diamétralement opposé. Au bout d'une seconde, cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours assis par terre et se dépêcha de se relever, en profitant pour aller éteindre la chaîne stéréo et attraper sa bouteille d'eau, dont il but quelques gorgées.  
Puis il se tourna vers Xander, un air interrogateur sur le visage, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître ses espoirs les plus secrets. Mais s'il était revenu le voir, seul, alors que le cours était fini, il y avait bien une raison, non… ?

« Camilla a oublié son sac, je suis juste venu le récupérer. »

Ah.  
Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était déçu, bon sang ?! Il n'avait pas à l'être ! Une fois de plus, il ne vivait pas dans l'un de ces maudits romans à l'eau de rose que sa mère avait en huit exemplaires dans sa bibliothèque !

« Je ne reste pas, elle m'attend dans la voiture, ajouta Xander, non sans un léger sourire, de ceux qui faisaient toujours frémir son professeur de danse. Bon week-end, Laslow. Je me réjouis de te voir mardi. »

 _Je me réjouis de te voir mardi_.  
C'était idiot. C'était idiot, oui, et complètement insensé – mais Xander se réjouissait de le voir mardi, et le visage de Laslow s'éclaira.

« Moi aussi. »

Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu, finalement.

* * *

Mais tout espoir _devait_ être perdu.  
À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, franchement ?! Il fallait absolument, pour le bien de tous, que tout espoir soit perdu ! Quand bien même l'abracadabrante hypothèse que Xander avait fini par ressentir quelque attirance pour lui s'avérerait vraie, c'était une relation qui ne pouvait se concrétiser en aucun cas, ne serait-ce que parce qu'une aventure – même la plus passionnée – ne valait pas qu'on brise un couple dont l'amour avait donné naissance à trois enfants ; et puis, Laslow lui-même ne pouvait accepter que son cœur s'emballe pour un homme marié. C'était une question de conscience, de morale.

Aussi, quand arriva mardi, et le cours particulier de Xander avec lui, Laslow était-il au plus bas. En fait, ce fut une vraie torture, comme à chaque fois : il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, qu'il refoule et _supprime_ ses sentiments, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était à croire qu'il n'était qu'un fichu masochiste et qu'il mourait d'envie que son cœur soit brisé en mille morceaux, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever – ou jusqu'à la fin de l'année. S'il tenait jusque là. Et que Xander et Camilla ne renouvelaient pas leur inscription.  
Il retint un soupir et choisit de battre la mesure à voix haute pour occuper ses lèvres. En face de lui, ou plutôt contre lui, Xander lui jetait un regard intense (concentré, en fait, il était concentré et s'appliquait à bien suivre les mouvements que son professeur lui enseignait) qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à ignorer. En désespoir de cause, Laslow finit par détourner les yeux ; c'était précisément ce qu'il recommandait à ses élèves de ne pas faire, mais peut-être qu'en se concentrant sur la grande main de Xander qui tenait la sienne, ou le miroir de la salle qui reflétait leur image, ou le sol bien plat et homogène, il parviendrait…

« Laslow ? »

Il ne répondit d'abord pas, ayant à peine entendu la voix de son partenaire dans ses efforts intenses pour se focaliser sur tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

« Laslow, répéta alors Xander, mais d'un ton plus dur, tu as l'air ailleurs. Il y a un problème ? Nous devrions faire une pause. »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme soupira et ferma les yeux.  
Et ses lèvres, comme mues par la force des émotions qui étreignaient son cœur et le serraient, serraient à l'en faire exploser, bougèrent sans l'accord de la raison ni du bon sens.

« Non, non, tout va bien, j'étais juste en train de me dire que je t'aime et que- AAAH ! »

À ne pas regarder où il mettait les pieds, comme le plus parfait des imbéciles, il avait fait un faux pas, manqué d'écraser la chaussure de son partenaire, et d'un seul coup il trébucha et se sentit tomber et se demanda si la blessure qu'il allait se faire mettrait fin à sa carrière-  
Puis, soudain, sa chute s'arrêta. Il cligna des yeux ; et l'instant d'après, les bras puissants de Xander le redressèrent, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de plaquer les deux paumes contre le torse de son bel élève pour se stabiliser.

« Laslow, est-ce que ça va ?! s'écria aussitôt le blond, les sourcils froncés sous le coup de l'inquiétude.  
– Ah… Heu ! Je ! Oui ! »

Le plus jeune des deux hommes était encore un peu sonné – mais plus il reprenait ses esprits, plus les mots qu'il avait prononcés lui revenaient, et… _Oh non_. Il n'avait quand même pas vraiment – vraiment – dit ça ?! Le visage d'un coup plus rouge que les tomates que sa mère faisait pousser sur son balcon, il eut le réflexe de redresser la tête pour jeter à Xander un coup d'œil à la fois timide, embarrassé, et plein d'un espoir interrogateur ; il ne l'avait pas entendu… hein ?

« Tant mieux, fit alors son élève, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire de ceux qui le faisaient littéralement fondre. Tu me plais beaucoup aussi, je dois dire. »

La première pensée de Laslow fut : oh non. Il l'avait bel et bien entendu.  
Puis il réfléchit, cligna des yeux, laissa l'information atteindre son pauvre cerveau malmené par tant d'émotions, et… _Hein ?!  
_ Mais- Mais c'était impossible ! Et le temps qu'il recouvre sa faculté de penser, de bouger et de parler normalement, Xander s'était tant approché que, maintenant, leur front se touchait presque ; mais… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça – et Laslow sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Arrête ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, pris d'une vague de sentiments contraires et douloureux, comme il repoussait Xander pour cacher d'un bras ses yeux humides. Si c'est une blague, ce- ce n'est pas drôle, et c'est horrible… pour Camilla…  
– Pour… Camilla ? »

La voix de Xander sonnait étonnamment… surprise. Vraiment, sincèrement surprise, et pleine d'une incompréhension dont Laslow peinait à distinguer la raison.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'homme qu'il aimait s'approche à nouveau, l'air résigné, quoiqu'un peu blessé, et reprenne la parole.

« Laslow, est-ce que tu as une liaison avec ma sœur ? »

Et Laslow en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

« Ta… sœur ?  
– Camilla. Je pensais qu'elle avait insisté pour que je te demande des cours particuliers parce qu'elle avait remarqué que tu me plaisais, mais…  
– M-Mais je croyais que… que vous étiez mariés ! »

Les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il plaisait à Xander ; _il plaisait à Xander_ ; et Camilla n'était que sa sœur – alors Xander n'était pas marié ? Il était… célibataire ? Et par conséquent… intéressé ? Par Laslow ? C'était insensé, complètement insensé, et pourtant…  
Pourtant, face à son air complètement décontenancé, Xander commença par écarquiller les yeux avant de sourire, d'un sourire discret mais tendre, attendri, comme s'il avait tout compris ; et quelques instants plus tard, à peine, le dos de Laslow rencontrait l'un des murs vides de la salle de danse, l'une des mains de son bel élève maintenant fermement sa hanche tandis que l'autre, la gauche, _celle que Laslow avait tenue si souvent lorsqu'ils dansaient_ , remontait à sa hauteur.

« Laslow, commença-t-il, le ton calme, mais les yeux brillant d'une lueur d'amusement. Je ne porte pas d'alliance. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? »

Non. Non, décidément, c'était pas possible d'être aussi _bête_ -  
C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu répondre, mais Xander ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sans plus lui demander son avis, cette fois-ci, sans plus attendre qu'il hésite ou s'inquiète de choses insignifiantes comparées à ce qui comptait là, maintenant, il se pencha sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur premier baiser fut chaste ; le deuxième, bien moins, et au troisième déjà Laslow avait l'impression d'avoir oublié comment respirer, comment réfléchir. Pendant des nuits et des jours et des nuits encore, il en avait rêvé, mais maintenant qu'enfin leur souffle erratique se mêlait et leur langue s'effleurait, avec prudence et envie tout à la fois, et maintenant que les grandes mains de Xander le tenaient fermement par la taille et que ses mains à lui jouaient avec les adorables boucles dans sa nuque, tout se passait si lentement, et à la fois si vite…  
Si vite que bientôt, Xander s'éloigna de lui, essoufflé, un peu décoiffé – mais le sourire qu'il lui offrit, à la fois fatigué et tendre, suffit à faire oublier à Laslow la déception de ne plus sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Ce n'est plus vraiment un cours de tango, j'ai l'impression, commenta-t-il, bien que ça n'ait pas l'air de le gêner le moins du monde. Désolé, Laslow. »

Ses excuses n'étaient pas sincères et firent naître au visage de son professeur un sourire aussi amusé qu'attendri et heureux, mais-  
Laslow ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand.

« Inigo, le reprit-il presque naturellement. Laslow est mon deuxième prénom. Je m'appelle… Inigo.  
– Inigo… répéta Xander, les sourcils froncés. Comme le nom de l'école ? »

Inigo piqua un fard. Ah, oui, c'était pour ça qu'il se faisait toujours appeler par son deuxième prénom, lorsqu'il était ici – parce que sa chère maman qu'il aimait de tout son cœur avait eu l' _excellente_ idée de donner à son studio de danse le même nom qu'à lui.

« C'est ma mère qui l'a appelée comme ça… expliqua-t-il, l'air défait – et Xander rit, d'un rire tendre et sincère qui fit frémir le jeune homme contre lui.  
– D'accord, Inigo. »

Puis il tourna la tête vers l'horloge au-dessus des miroirs, avant de regarder à nouveau Inigo.

« Hm… Il n'est que neuf heures moins le quart, mais je pourrais déjà te ramener chez toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Oui. Juste, _oui_.  
Et à compter de ce jour, plus jamais il ne vint à l'idée d'Inigo de laisser tomber l'enseignement du cours de tango.

* * *

(Oui, le titre est une référence à Indochine)

Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais plus autant amusée à écrire une fic, donc j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Si c'est pas le cas, ben... j'essaierai de moins m'éclater la prochaine fois, j'en sais rien /bam/ Bref :3 Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère ! x3


End file.
